ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Carl 10: House of Horrors I
Coaster death (Instead of a theme song,there show a big red spot on the screen(blood),and then Carl 10 Logo shows up) Carl:(running away from someone)I hope he won't find me!(cycles on an unknown alien)A dog?S-sure.(transforms)Ugh.That was close,he almost got me!(sees that he is still chasing him,so goes back running) Carl's chaser shows up,and it realizes that evil clown is chasing him Dodging Dog:I don't know how to name this guy!(clown shoots laser at him,but he dodges)I don't know about yours name,but this one will be Dodging Dog!(his eyes turns green and he from pieces of trash builds a big metal robot)Here we go! Evil clown:Ya sure?(scratches the robot and it breaks in pieces)He-he.Ya can't beat da clown,can ya? Dodging Dog:Sure i can!But please,i hope you are not Muslim! Evil clown:I don't have time for you,so....(sneaks up on Dodging Dog and reverts him back)Kid,yea! Carl:Crap!Turn me back,turn me BACK!!!(Xtratrix beeps)Ugh! Evil clown:Now,you will see the true meaning of the Halloween!(trys to kill him,but Carl wakes up) Non-dream life Carl:(wakes up,hard breathing)EVIL CLOWN!(realizes that he had a bad dream)Oh.No more bad clowns.(goes down to 1st floor of his house)Good morning! Clover:Hey,just in time for pizza! Alex:Why do we always have to eat pizza?It isn't healthy! Clover,Sam and Carl:-.-' Alex:Whatever. Doorbell rings Carl:I'll get it!(opens the door)Yea? Postman:Here,an invitation! Carl:Devil's rollercoaster?Train of death?All that for Halloween? Postman:Yep.Have a good day!(closes doors) Carl:Boy,i hate polite peoples! Alex:Rollercoaster of Death?I always wanted to go on there!Can we go? Carl:Whatever,it's just a ride! Clover:Well,rollercoasters are fun,right? Sam:I guess.Carl? Carl:Yea,but we should do that afternoon. Alex:Go to the Rollercoaster??:3 Carl:(sighs)Sure.Maybe.Whatever. Afternoon,at the fair... Alex:YaY!Finnaly!(blush) Carl:(sees that Sam is also happy)What is she so happy about?(looks and asks Clover) Clover:Probably some technological trash.I think. Alex:Let's go on rollercoaster!Please??? Carl:If someone gets hurt,it's your guilt!(transforms)AranoHawk! They get in the rollercoaster,but someone is running for them AranoHawk:Huh?Leonard? Leonard:(hard breath)Wait...for ME!(hops in) Commander of the coaster:5...4...3...2...1!(starts the rollercoaster,but when it starts,he realizes that someone is messing with it)Oh no!How do i warn them? AranoHawk:This is WAY TOO fast! Alex:Yiii-heea! Sam:This is faster than Jerry's transport to WOOHP! Clover:I think i am gonna vomit.(gets sick) AranoHawk:(stretches his head to down board of the coaster wagon)Oh no!Brakes and machinery is out!Girls!Leonard!(sees that Leonard is building a ray gun,Clover is vomiting,Alex enyoys and Sam is surfing on a laptop)GUYS! Sam:What? Leonard:Yea? Alex:What?!? Clover:Ugh,i don't care what,cuz i think i gotta vomit again!(vomits) AranoHawk:The brakes are out! Alex:You are only saying that to kill my fun!(wagons and the coaster starts breaking off the trails)Or not! Clover:What the...? Sam:That means we are dead in a few minutes,right? Leonard:No,in a....FEW SECONDS!(coaster falls off the trails and team members start falling down) Clover:I don't wanna dieeeeeeee!!!(falls faster) AranoHawk:(transforms)Stoner?(levitates)That's it!(sends each stone to catch each team member) Clover:(falls on stone,on butt)Ouch! Sam:(falls on stone)Thanks! Alex:(falls on stone)Are we all saved? Leonard:I think yea. Stoner:(reverts)Aaah!!(falls down) Sam:Carl!Do we have any gadgets? Clover:I have flying lipstick! Alex:We never got that!Or did we?(Clover throws the lipstick,and it falls on Carl) Carl:C'mon,work!(cycles Xtratrix)Huh?A lipstick?What should i do with it?(clicks the button)Huh?(the flying elise pops out)Not so girlish.(flys on Leonard's stone)There! Clover:Yay!Now something really saved us!Now,return me back my lipstick. Carl:(returns the lipstick)Now what? Leonard:Wait,Stoner ONLY controls this stones,right? Carl:Oh.(they all start falling down)Please,just this time?(pushes Xtratrix)StretchGuy!(stretches to make an web)Fall on me,now!(they fall on him)Ugh,you are pretty heavy!Can't....stand....much..longer!(all of them start falling down again) Sam:I think this is the end.(all of them fall on the land,but then smokescreen shows) END of TERROR 1 Haunted House Rubixo:(looking at streets and suddenly,he stares at the haunted house)A haunted house?Cool. Later,at midnight... Clover:You dragged us over just so we can see an old,dusty house?(ghosts appear from nowhere)I am taking it back what i said. Carl:Ghosts? Ghost 1:BOOO! Carl:Ya really think you scared me?(Ghost releases a puppet)AAAAH!GET HIM AWAY!GET HIM AWAY! Sam:Is he scared of puppets or what? Carl:(transforms)Voo-doo puppet?Stupidest,alien,EVER!Lemme see,he could be....Voodle Doodle!(shoots needles to the puppet) Puppet Billie:You really think THAT will stop me?Ahahahahahahahaah!(creepy) Voodle Doodle:Don't do that EVER again!Now,i can shoot needles,what can i else do?(sees that he carries a big bolt on his back)Ahaa!(pulls his bolt out and it grows,then he stabs it into the puppet and the puppet explodes) Sam:Nice job! Voodle Doodle:I know,right?(sees that ghosts are attacking him)Not anymore!(bolt comes out and shoots electricity to all ghosts) Clover:So,you shot them all? Voodle Doodle:I guess so.(bolt stabs back into him)There. Clover:I am tired.Should we go now? Voodle Doodle:Say wha-haat?We have to find the ghost source! Sam:Carl's right,Clover!What if someone....Wait a minute,aren't ghosts afraid of the light? Voodle Doodle:Yea,why asking? Sam:I have a plan.(comes closer to Carl and activates Xtratrix) Voodle Doodle:(stares at Xtratrix) Sam:(pushes the symbol and Carl transforms) Lightbraniac:Lightbraniac!How do i know his name? Sam:I unlocked him with the secret code,so when you transform,it will force you to say his name! Lightbraniac:Okay,you rest here,i will do the thing!(teleports) Alex:That guy seriously needs do find his hobbie. Inside the House... Lightbraniac:Where are they?(suddenly they all show around him)Just 56 of you?Lol(powers up and lights up the hardest he can)Here we go! Ghosts:STOP IT!!!Aaaaah!!(Lightbraniac powers up to the maximum) While outside... Sam:Wow,even windows are showed to be lighted.Huh?(house burns down by the electricity)What the...? Lightbraniac shows up from the fire,flying out Lightbraniac:(falls on land and reverts)There! Sam:You burned the house? Carl:Yea,i got a little...(turns around)....WAY TOO FAR with the power limit. Clover:Anyone for pizza?I am starving! Carl:Clover,3 hours ago ago you said you are tired.Now you are hungry?And BTW,we seriously need to go sleep. Clover:Okay,whatever. END Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Bad Grammar